Crevan and Maria
by CrimsonTheHedgehog
Summary: Spoiler Alert! This story happens later in the series. Crevan and Maria are home alone and Crevan gets quite a surprise when he gets out of the shower. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Note from Crevan: Crimson refused to read this story.**

* * *

Maria stood outside Crevan's door. She had planned this moment for the past month-and-a-half, yet she was still nervous. Crimson had given the two of them permission to do this almost four months ago, but certain events kept getting in the way.

"There are just two rules," Crimson had said, "Maria has to be on birth control, and Crevan must use protection, unless you know for certain there is no chance you will become pregnant."

Maria had mapped out her cycles ever since then. Using the two mappings, she was able to figure out the ones for the months ahead. It had been two weeks since her last one ended and there was another two weeks before the next one started. It was the perfect time.

She could hear Crevan in the shower across the hall from his room. Maria took a deep breath and went into his room and laid on his bed in what she hoped was a sexy pose.

Crevan came out of the bathroom and went into his room. It was a peaceful day with no one being home except for him and Maria. He toweled off and began to look for something to where. He stopped digging through his drawers and blinked. He looked over his shoulder to see Maria lying on his bed with absolutely nothing on. She was lying on her side, her legs crossed in a way that revealed nothing and her head propped up with one arm. Crevan blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Maria?" Crevan asked (he still wasn't so sure this wasn't a dream). Maria just smiled seductively. She swept her legs around and stood up. She walked over to Crevan placing one foot in front of the other so that her legs crossed during each step. This caused her hips to sway hypnotically.

Crevan stood to his full height, unable to take his eyes off of Maria. The tops she wore must have been incredibly tight because her breasts were by no means small. Her body was perfectly proportioned. Crevan could feel himself getting harder.

Maria reached Crevan and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. When they pulled away she looked him in the eyes. "Still think this is a dream?" She asked, lust dripping from her voice.

Crevan's response was to turn around and pull her back into the kiss. Maria's hand found its way down to Crevan's member and wrapped around it. She began to move it slowly up and down his shaft, a solid eight inches. Crevan moaned into the kiss as his hand found its way to her lower lips. He began to rub his fingers against Maria's already wet slit. Maria sighed in ecstasy as Crevan moved his mouth from hers and began to kiss at her neck. Maria pulled away and led Crevan over to his computer chair.

She pushed him into the chair and got on her knees, bringing her mouth to the tip of Crevan's throbbing cock. Maria licked the length of his member—receiving a low moan from Crevan—before taking the tip into her mouth. She slowly began to bob her head up and down, her eyes looking up at Crevan with a powerful lust. This just got Crevan going even more. He placed his hand on her head and stroked Maria's hair.

Maria just smiled and took more of his length into her mouth.

"Oh, sweet Chaos, that feels goooood," Crevan moaned. Maria responded by picking up speed. Crevan was panting from the pleasure.

Maria could taste the first drops of pre-cum hit her tongue. The taste simply increased her feeling of lust. She was already taking in more than half of Crevan's length. A few bobs of her head more and she took the whole length. This sent Crevan over the edge as he blew a huge load down Maria's throat. She swallowed as much as she could, but there was just too much and it started leaking out of her mouth. She pulled back and received a blast of cum to the face. She swallowed what was left and licked what she could from her face.

Crevan went and picked up the towel that was in the floor and handed it Maria. She wiped her face off and yelped as Crevan picked her up and carried her to the bed. He put her down and got on his knees. He smiled wickedly as he licked at Maria's soaked slit. Maria moaned at the feeling of his warm breath coating her nether-regions. Crevan slipped his tongue in between the folds and liked up so that his tongue brushed against Maria's clit, which he then began sucking on. He pulled back with a smacking sound. He began to rub the outer lips and clit with his hand. Maria was twitching. Crevan decided to really make her squirm. He took his middle finger and inserted it. Maria gasped at the sudden intrusion. Crevan began licking again and inserted his ring finger into the folds of Maria's vagina. Maria was losing control. She wrapped her legs around Crevan's head. She was panting hard.

"Crevan I…I'm gonna…Ooooh," Maria moaned and arched her back. Her orgasm struck hard, covering Crevan's face in her juices. Maria was breathing hard. She looked up to see Crevan licking his lips. He grabbed the towel and used the clean side to wipe off his face.

Crevan laid on the bed next to Maria. They were both panting heavily. Maria turned over and began to kiss Crevan again. She rolled on top of him, his throbbing length pressing against her entrance. She pulled away from the kiss, "Take me…" Crevan nodded. He rolled her back on her back and stood up. He pushed his way into her entrance. When he felt her hymen he looked up at her.

"Are you sure you want this?" Crevan asked. Maria nodded. "Alright," Crevan said. He pushed on and popped her cherry. Maria yelled.

Crystal walked into the house. She had been out getting a few groceries for her med-bay. She put the bag down and was about to unpack when she heard Maria yell. She ran upstairs. The sound had come from Crevan's room. Crystal opened the door and was about to say something when she got an eyeful of Crevan and Maria having sex. Crystal blinked and stood there while her brain tried to process what she was seeing. The first thought was that the yell was from Crevan deflowering Maria. The small amount of blood was evidence of that. The second thought was to shut the door and go downstairs.

_I'm going to need therapy to get over this_, Crystal thought.

Crevan grunted as he moved in and out of Maria. She was tight, but not uncomfortably so. Once she loosened up, Crevan began to move faster, causing Maria to moan in pleasure.

"Oh, Aurora, YES!" Maria shouted. Crevan smiled. He began to send pulses of heat into Maria's body. A few minutes passed and he added an electrical surge to certain nerves that led to the pleasure center of her brain. This drove her crazy. Crevan eventually pulled out and flipped Maria over. Maria immediately got on her hands and knees. Crevan mounted Maria from behind and continued to fuck her, still sending in the waves of heat and electricity.

They continued for several more minutes, Crevan taking Maria in several different positions. Finally, Maria was riding Crevan.

She was panting, "Crevan, I…I'm so close…"

Crevan was panting as well, "So…am I."

"Please, finish inside me…"

Crevan just nodded. Maria kept moving up and down Crevan's shaft, Crevan's hands on her hips. It wasn't long before they both reached a simultaneous orgasm. They shouted together. Crevan filled Maria up while her juices soaked both of their nether regions as well as the bed sheets. Crevan pulled Maria in and kissed her deep and passionately while his softening cock came out of Maria's cunt with an audible pop. Maria rolled back onto the bed and snuggled up to Crevan.

"I love you, Crevan," She said, falling asleep.

"I love you too, my Maria," Crevan said as he pulled her closer and began to fall asleep with her.

Crimson walked into the house to find Crystal sitting on the couch, her left eye twitching.

"Crystal, what's wrong?" Crimson asked.

"Why?" Crystal asked no one in particular. Crimson walked up to Crystal and placed a hand on her shoulder. Crystal jumped and turned to face Crimson.

"What happened?" Crimson asked.

Crystal started to say something then shook her head. Her body would twitch occasionally, seemingly out of reflex. "Why couldn't they lock the damn door? I didn't want to see that!"

Crimson shook her head and placed a hand on Crystal's head. She searched through her mind until she found what was bothering Crystal. When she did she blinked a few times and shuddered.

"Ok, come on Crystal. Let's help you forget this." Crimson guided Crystal to the garage where they got into Crimson's Mustang and drove off.

Crevan and Maria came downstairs (fully clothed) to find everyone else sitting in the living room. It was ten at night. They greeted everyone and Maria sat on the couch while Crevan went to the kitchen. He came back with a couple cups of orange juice and handed one to Maria and then sat on the empty cushion next to her.

Crevan looked around, "Where's Crimson and Crystal?" As if on cue, the front door opened and in walked Crimson, an unconscious—and apparently drunken—Crystal on her back.

Crevan raised his eyebrow, "Um, why is Crystal…?"

"LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR NEXT TIME!" Crimson said. Then she thought about it, "On second thought, new rule. DON'T DO IT IN MY HOUSE!"

Maria looked confused, "What are you…" then it dawned on her. "She didn't?"

Crimson nodded, "She did. That last rule goes for everyone."

"Care to explain what you're talking about?" Sonic asked.

Rouge smiled, "Crevan and Maria got a little freaky and Crystal accidently got a show."

Shadow shook his head, "Bout damn time. Gave ya'll permission for that three months ago."

Crimson sighed, "Shadow, I can't believe you're not…Wait, what?"

Shadow nodded, "Crevan came up and asked if I'd be mad if he deflowered Maria."

Crimson just looked at Crevan, "Really?"

Crevan shrugged, "I wanted to make sure he wouldn't kill me. Forgive me for wanting to live."

Crimson shook her head, "Ok, just…no one is to have sex in my house. No exceptions."

Silver raised an eyebrow, "What if you want to?"

Crimson stopped in the kitchen, "I'll rent a hotel room! Besides, who would do it with me?"

Crevan smiled, "Well, Shadow might if you asked," Crevan shot out the front door as Shadow pounced at him.

"I'll kill you fox-boy!"

Crimson was just standing in the kitchen, frozen in shock.

Maria just shook her head, "I'm in love with an idiot."

* * *

**Note: Aurora is a Mobian goddess who I believe is mentioned in the comic universe.**


End file.
